Verde Casanova
by Demonocracy
Summary: —¿Con cuantas chicas has salido? —dispara Yona, dando en el blanco al primer intento. —¡Oh, Yona! —Gime Jae-Ha— Eso no se le pregunta a un hombre… [Esta historia participa en la actividad "Cita a ciegas" del foro El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos]
1. Chapter 1

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad _Cita a ciegas_ del foro El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos.**

* * *

Característica buena: Sincera _(propuesta por loveangel7)_  
Característica mala: Extremadamente tímida _(propuesta por narutinachan)_

* * *

 **~Verde Casanova.**

…

— ¡¿Nunca has salido con nadie?! —el grito de incredulidad de Jae-Ha rompe la pacifica calma del bosque.

Varias aves sorprendidas saltan al vuelo, moviendo las hojas de los arboles sobre sus cabezas y un incómodo _–y levemente ruborizado–_ Hak se limita a fulminarlo con la mirada por encima de su cena.

—No tienes que mentir de ese modo, Hak —lo regaña Yona—. Después de todo, eres un hombre joven con ciertas necesidades…

—La Bestia del Trueno… incapaz de conseguir citas… —masculla Kija para sí mismo, sorprendido de ser incluso mejor que Hak consiguiendo chicas _–y sin contar realmente la participación de su abuela en ello–._

—No es que la ocasión no se presentara —aclara Hak, enfocando su mirada furibunda en el dragón blanco—, es sólo que…

—Sus intereses estaban en otra parte —ríe Jae-Ha, quizá habiendo bebido demasiado licor dulce y pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Yona.

—Y tú —dice Hak, mirando con sospecha tanto a la princesa fugitiva como al dragón que la abraza—, ¿Qué sabes de mis necesidades?

La pelirroja se irgue en su asiento, como si la pregunta la hubiera ofendido, y levantando la barbilla dice: —Lo mismo que sé de las necesidades de todos los demás. Son hombres jóvenes, fuertes y atractivos y hay ciertas cosas que su naturaleza les _exige_.

El silencio reina una vez más en su pequeño campamento por un largo minuto, siendo roto solamente por un balbuceante y ruborizado Kija que al borde del desmayo exclama un fuerte: — ¡P-p-princesa!

—Una chica decente no debería estar hablando de _esto_ con cinco bestias como ustedes —intercede Yoon entonces.

— ¿Por qué no? —Pregunta Yona con valiente inocencia— En realidad, es algo que me interesa mucho…

—Oh, ¿En verdad, Yona querida? —Sonríe Jae-Ha— Puedes preguntarnos lo que quieras.

Los demás ni siquiera tienen tiempo de temer las preguntas de una chica curiosa, pues la pelirroja se gira y enfoca toda la fuerza de sus orbes amatistas en el hablador dragón verde.

— ¿Con cuantas chicas has salido? —dispara Yona, dando en el blanco al primer intento.

— _¡Oh, Yona!_ —Gime Jae-Ha— Eso no se le pregunta a un hombre…

A espaldas de la princesa, Hak casi suelta una carcajada, disfrutando la manera en que Jae-Ha se metió en ese embrollo por sí solo.

—Yo creo que Ryokuryuu ha salido con todas las mujeres lindas de Kouka —sonríe Zeno, siendo el primero en terminar su cena.

—Sólo con la mayoría —admite nada humildemente el dragón verde.

— ¿Entonces no saliste con ninguna mujer fea? —pregunta Yona.

—Ninguna mujer es fea, Yona querida —la corrige Jae-Ha con toda seriedad.

— ¿Y con un hombre? —pregunta Hak sin disimular una sonrisa.

—No diré nada que pueda hacerte dudar de mi interés por ti, Hak —responde Jae-Ha, guiñándole un ojo.

Hak bufa audiblemente mientras los demás ríen a carcajadas, una vez que el ambiente se calma de nuevo, Yoon pregunta:

—Pensando en algo que no iría del todo con tu personalidad, ¿Alguna vez has salido con una chica _muy_ tímida?

— ¡Si, lo hice!

— ¿Qué tan tímida? —pregunta Yona.

—Tan tímida que Shin-Ah a su lado parecería un total hablador. Era increíblemente hermosa, con una piel tan blanca como la nieve y un cabello tan oscuro como la noche. Cualquier halago mío hacia que su piel se ruborizara completamente y la pobre chica no pudiera hacer nada más que tartamudear —termina Jae-Ha con un suspiro.

—Eso me suena familiar —murmura Yoon, observando a cierto despistado dragón blanco.

—Solía pasar hora tras hora alabando su belleza y deleitándome por su rojiza y perfecta tez y ella me permitía gran el atrevimiento de tomar su delicada mano.

— ¿Y qué pasó con ella? —pregunta Yona, intrigada.

— ¿Huyó de ti mientras podía? —murmura Hak.

—Estaba loca por mi, y eso era de esperarse, pero era una chica sensata. Yo soy un hombre que ama demasiado su libertad, no podía simplemente atarme a una sola mujer… y ella lo sabía.

Yona, Shin-Ah y Kija contienen el aliento, completamente absortos en la historia de Jae-Ha. Yoon bufa, arrepintiéndose de haberle preguntado en primer lugar.

—Ella podía ser terriblemente sincera cuando se lo proponía. Tartamudeando y ruborizada me pidió que tomara una decisión: estar exclusivamente con ella o continuar con mi acelerada vida sin ella… así que salté lejos de ahí y encontré otro lugar.

— ¿No la amabas? —pregunta Kija, sorprendido.

— ¡Claro que lo hacía! Mi corazón tiene escritos todos y cada uno de los nombres de esas bellas mujeres. Pero no hay nada, ¡nada en este mundo! que ame más que mi libertad.

La fogata frente a ellos chispea, mientras en sus mentes aún habita la tímida chica que compartió una época antigua con un Jae-Ha diferente al que está junto a ellos.

— _Aunque_ —continua Jae-Ha, inclinándose hacia la pelirroja—, si mi querida Yona me lo pidiera…

La frente de Jae-Ha choca contra la mano extendida de Hak, deteniendo entonces su avance hacia Yona y sonriéndole con inocencia al dragón oscuro, quien se limita a decir:

—No lo hará.

…

* * *

 **N/A:** _Más vale tarde que nunca... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Jae-Ha!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad _Cita a ciegas_ del foro El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos.**

* * *

Característica buena: Amante de los animales _(Propuesto por Ninoskaalgo_ _)_

Característica mala: Odia viajar. _(Propuesto por_ _mutemuia)_

* * *

 **~Verde Casanova.**

…

— ¿Con cuál chica duraste más tiempo? —pregunta Yona unos minutos después.

— ¡Uf! —Suspira Jae-Ha— Esa es sencilla. Muy lejos de aquí conocí a una chica de cabello tan dorado como el sol y con una sonrisa cautivadora. Ella tenía una personalidad explosiva, nadie en su aldea era capaz de meterse con ella.

— ¿Y eso fue lo que te atrajo de ella?

—A mi lado masoquista, sí. Pero había un lado de esa mujer que casi nadie conocía, uno delicado y maternal: ella tenía un enorme amor por los animales.

—Ahora sabemos que la atrajo de ti —murmura Hak, recibiendo un suave golpe de la princesa.

—Ella era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a un pequeño pajarillo o, incluso, a un puma lastimado —recuerda Jae-Ha con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡¿Un puma?! —exclama Kija, mientras el dragón azul sentado a su lado asiente con comprensión.

—Era una mujer impresionante —sonríe Jae-Ha.

—Y aparentemente tan impulsiva como tú —observa Yoon.

—Ella era casi perfecta —suspira el dragón verde—: hermosa, capaz de defenderse por sí sola, tierna, maternal, buena en la-

Un quandao y un sartén se sacuden peligrosamente cerca de Jae-Ha, con intenciones de callar las palabras del atrevido dragón verde.

— _¡Cocina!_ —termina Jae-Ha, tan irreverente como siempre— Pero tenía un enorme defecto.

—Estaba casada —intenta adivinar Hak.

—No, ella no lo estaba —dice Jae-Ha, guiñándole un ojo.

— ¿Estaba comprometida? —murmura Yona, como si el supuesto prometido estuviera cerca.

—No, eso no, Yona querida.

—Sus padres te odiaban —sugiere Yoon.

—Increíblemente, me adoraban —ríe Jae-Ha.

— ¿Ella cocinó… algo muy malo? —susurra Shin-Ah.

—Su don en la cocina era casi tan perfecto como el de nuestro querido Yoon —confiesa Jae-Ha.

— ¿Su abuela le sugirió que se alejara de ti? —pregunta Kija, horrorizado.

—No, tampoco fue eso.

—Entonces, ¿Qué tenía de imperfecto esa chica? —inquiere Zeno finalmente, incapaz de pensar en algún desperfecto que tuviera la chica de Jae-Ha.

El dragón verde hace una pausa dramática, llevándose una mano al cabello para alborotarlo un poco más y después contestar.

—Ella odiaba viajar. Estaba tan acostumbrada a su pequeña aldea, a todas las personas que vivían ahí y a su vida que, la simple idea de que yo pudiera ir y venir con un salto… la aterraba por completo.

Jae-Ha suspira, observando la mirada lastimosa de Yona con una sonrisa no del todo verdadera.

—Yo lo comprendía, ella nunca tuvo el deseo o la necesidad de irse a otro lugar… pero cuando me pidió que me quedara ahí, junto a ella… no pude hacerlo.

En el Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos reina el silencio una vez más, y bajo la mirada atenta de Yona, Jae-Ha batalla con su molesta sangre de dragón y con la sensación de que ha hablado de más.

—Pero no me arrepiento —continúa el dragón verde, como si nada hubiera pasado—. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Cuando cada decisión que tomé me llevó hasta ti, Yona querida.

La pelirroja toma la mano de Jae-Ha y le dedica una enorme sonrisa al pobre dragón que a duras penas puede contener sus impulsos.

—Entonces me alegran todas las decisiones que tomaste —dice Yona.

Los demás hombres a su alrededor se encuentran al borde del asiento, observando la interacción de la princesa y el dragón verde con emociones que varían desde los celos, la molestia y el orgullo, y casi se caen del mismo asiento cuando la princesa se gira hacia ellos y exclama:— Y ahora, ¿A quién debo hacerle preguntas?

Jae-Ha esboza una enorme sonrisa, toma un largo trago de licor y se prepara para escuchar todas las cosas vergonzosas que sus compañeros tienen para ofrecer a una más que curiosa princesa.

…

* * *

 **N/A:** _Me gustaría haber escrito más pero se me acabó el tiempo ;w; Una vez más: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Jae-Ha!_


End file.
